Chapter 1: Out Camping
''Chapter 1: ''Out Camping Somewhere in the Country side of Glenview four boy were out camping, but little did they know their lives were about to change forever. Elliot: Every year we have come camping and every year it gets lamer and lamer. Oliver: Oh stop moaning your lucky were altogether this time. Jamie: Oh well...... now what. Daniel: Why are you asking me. Oliver: Right come on you lot let’s do something fun. Jamie: Yeah oh boy FUN! Elliot: Shut up Jamie don’t get that started again. Daniel: i wish Mr. Pringle was here right now. Jamie: Ok... why did you bring him up talking about Mr. Pringle always makes me hungry. Daniel: Well someone has to start a conversation don’t they its either this or me talking about Johnny Cash Elliot: Ok ok we’ll talk about our characters then, you really like to bum Johnny Cash don’t you Dan. Oliver: Do you think i should create a boyfriend for Blackhole because Vortex has a boyfriend and Super mouse has a girlfriend. Elliot: Wel maybe your always creating boyfriends and girlfriends for your cats.... OH...OH... oh oh that’s what i was going to tell you earlier but i forgot. Jamie: What’s that then? Elliot: Friends inc Allstar racing is going to have all your characters and some epic tracks to be unlocked. Oliver: Right Elliot you know that you will never actually make these into real games you do know that don’t you Elliot: Yeah i guess your right... hey hang who was who made me and Dan waste half a year drawing pictures and levels for Tala’s adventure. OLIVER! Jamie: Well Elliot i see what you mean this camping trip our parents force us to go on is so boring. Daniel: If only something extraordinary could happen right now. Suddenly a huge tower of light formed and became a screen into the tent, and then Salem and Black hole appeared onto the screen and started to speak. Salem: .... Hello.... Hello Blackhole: Help us oh god please help us All of a sudden it cut of Jamie: Was Salem and Blackhole Oliver: Looked like they were on some sort of communicating device , very very advanced how interesting Elliot: That looked like Clockworthy’s technology may be he’s captured all of them and turned them all into his slaves Daniel: Elliot there cartoon characters you know, pencil drawings on paper. Oliver: Well if their just cartoons then who has that talking on the communication device then. Elliot: Perhaps it was that bunch of berry’s Jamie picked Jamie: Great i picked berries which make you hallucinate or worse aliens Daniel: Aliens don’t be silly Jamie: Aliens ahhh Oliver: Perhaps the Aliens have got into our minds and projected our cartoon characters onto that screen which appeared. Daniel: Or it could be the kids in the other tents Elliot: Ssshh listen Jamie: Quiet Daniel: Too quiet They all looked outside and the campsite was practicley an abandoned wasteland everyone had vanished into thin air unless your fat so it would be fat air. Daniel: This is just plain creepy, ahhh now what the hecks happening Elliot: Come on think, first the creepy communicator now everyone’s disappeared come on put the clues together. Oliver: What happens if that light comes back? Daniel: What if they come here Elliot: What happens if Jamie suddenly became smart? Jamie: Yeah.. hey what i am smart? Oliver: Okay then what’s 2+2? Jamie: Well let me see 2+2= ....Mhm ooh i known bananas Daniel: Scary isn’t it All: We can only wait Two hours later The kids waited two whole hours just sitting there, and then the ground began to shack violently Daniel: Wo what happening, earthquake Oliver: No it can’t be can it. Then all of a sudden the door slammed shut and the same towering light appeared in the centre of the tent and Jamie scurried into his sleeping bag and hid Salem: Jamie....is that you under them sheets, what are you doing there Jamie: Oh just doing a spot of winter cleaning Salem: Dude its summer Blackhole: Always said Jamie had a bit of an odd side Oliver: Hey Blackhole your there too Mr. Pringle: Don’t forget me Daniel: But...but your just drawings Trev: Hey don’t leave me out Oliver the cat: Me neither Vortex: Or me Elliot: Wait how many of you guys are there? Salem: Well theres me, Blackhole, Mr. Pringle, Trev, Oliver the cat Vortex, Link, Tom so im guessing about eight of us. Vortex: Dont forget Mr. Fuzzum’s, Ginger and Mouldy custard Blackhole: Yes Vortex the pets to Trev: So how’s summer camp, seen any girls you like blah blah blah anyway who cares. Daniel: Mr. Pringle what is this technology Mr. Pringle: Good question Dan ma boy, this communicating device allows us to speak to you from cartoon city Elliot: Cartoon city? Dont you mean the dream cloud? Blackhole: No that’s were all the posh little snobs live, but me and Salem have sorted them out once so they know not to mess with us they may have all the riches in the entire dream cloud but me have the muscle... So who wants to wrestle? All: Ummm no thanks were good Blackhole: Cowards, scared to fight a girl Salem: I can take on any girl Blackhole: Would you care to demonstrate then Trev: You two this isn’t the time for fighting, right now we have a bigger problems to worry about, all the cartoons in Cartoon city have been enslaved by a gang could D.O.A.C, apart from us, who managed to escape. Daniel: Why has everyone disappeared from the campsite Vortex: Your time locked in a bubble so you can’t escape and you cant see out Elliot: Time locked, this is defiantly the work of Clockworthy work Mr. Pringle: Well he is the leader of D.O.A.C Trev: Clcokworthy about a day ago broke out of a maximum security prison. Oliver: Ok so if it’s a maximum security prison then how the hell did he escape. Tom: Well the other members of D.O.A.C broke him out. Oliver: what does D.O.A.C stand for Link: Destruction of all cats Oliver the cat: I want to be destroyed first Jamie: Where did you go Oliver the cat: Salem locked me in a vet cage because he didn’t want me to do something really really stupid Vortex: Oh hey Oliver the cat tell them about the thing you saw Oliver the cat: Oh yeah when i passed the cake shop today i saw..... a really, yummy cake it was awesome Vortex: No you idiot about Clockworthy’s fortress Oliver the cat Oh that, well when i passed his house i saw the Bulldogs, Count Pringle and Zombie cat rebuilding Clockworthy’s fortress, Clockworthy was ordering them around while sitting in a deck chair drinking lemonade mhhh lemonade sweet lemonade Jamie: The Bulldog’s are only bully’s, why would they be involved in Clockworthy’s gang Oliver: Perhaps they’ve turned completely evil Elliot: Clockworthy is very good a recruiting minions Salem: Hey guys we’ve got to go, this technology Clockworthy’s we broke into his home to use it he’ll be back soon, bye Blackhole: Yeah see ya Vortex: We’ll call you if we learn anymore about Clockworthy’s plans Daniel: Talk to you soon Elliot: Ok there gone, now let’s try to piece this mystery together Jamie: Scooby dooby doo where are you Oliver: Jamie just killed the joke now Jamie: Sorry Oliver: don’t worry Jamie, after all that’s your job Elliot: Ok first we’ve been time locked by Clockworthy, D.O.A.C is rebuilding Fortress Clockworthy and they have enslaved everyone in Toon world mmh so what are they up to. Daniel: Yes indeed what they are up two. Jamie; Perhaps they just want to take over the world i guess, unless they want to take over earth as well Elliot: Nice one Jamie.... we have to stop him Jamie: But they did say that they would contact us if they found out anything more... this could take a while. 1 hour later Daniel: How long is this going to take Then suddenly the tower of light appeared once again, but this time the screen was blank for a few seconds then suddenly the screen flickered from red to yellow, red to yellow Oliver: Ok this couldn’t get any creepier Suddenly a frightening face appeared on the screen with a green bowler hat red hair and spiralling glasses, Clockworthy had appeared. Clockworthy: Ha ha ha finally free my plan is working beautifully after all these years off planning.. well well well if it isn’t my creator Elliot and his friends I finally found you, well you characters made it easy , when i came home i noticed the communication device was turned on, then i noticed that the last call was to Earth. You will now live the rest of your day’s as my servants in Clock-work world Daniel: No don’t you mean Toon world Clockworthy: Not when i become supreme ruler of Toon world it shall not be called that Oliver: I think you have been out in the sun to long Clockworthy: shut up you vermin Elliot: Hey don’t call me mate vermin, only i can call him that Clockworthy: Enough we shall settle this in Clock-work world Daniel: Bring it on Clockworthy: I was hoping you would say that Daniel Then Clockworthy raised his Cain into the air and there was a big explosion, then a cracked in time and space appeared in front of the boy’s pulling them through time and space. Jamie: Help Elliot: Ahh help Daniel: Oh no Oliver: I just chilling dudes Jamie: Oh my god what the hell is happening Elliot: Where being transported to Toon world Oliver; Great we can finally see Toon world without drawing it Jamie: Well you know what they say; you should get a falling start Daniel: You are not funny Jamie, so don’t try to be Elliot: Hey I just looked at the bottom and guess what; Oliver: What? Daniel: Nothing, there is no bottom to this thing Elliot: Well 200mph so it wont take long to reach the bottom if there actually is one Clockworthy: So you lot are still together, i have been watching all of you and i see now, together is when you lot are the strongest, now im going to scatter you through cartoon city, victory shall be mine, haaaaaaaaa haaaaaaaaaa haaaaaaaaaaa Jamie: Hey, no you, cant Elliot: No Clockworthy, i created you; I am your master, so i order you tom stop this madness. Clockworthy: No one tell’s me what to do, you may have created me but you are not my master. Oh grr you pissed me off now, im hot with anger Jamie: I told him never to sit in a hot oven Clockworhty: Enough, be gone The boys all fell in different directions he had scattered them Oliver: Hey guy’s stay strong remember don’t give up, stay sssssssssssssttttttttttttttrrrrrrrrrrrrrrong!!!!!!!!!!!! Next